Don't Let Go
by snowwinter486
Summary: 30hug challenge. Craig/Kyle. Thirty hugs, not one regretted.
1. Don't Let Me Go

Warning: Cryle, angst, abuse, cursing, fighting, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: It's supposed to be Cryle. And all the drabble things are SEPARATE universes, unless specifically mentioned.

-x-

**1) hazel eyes**

If he had a choice, he would never let go, the way his lithe body trembled against his broad one, bright green eyes emptied out into the horizon. And then, how when he watched it happen every single time, he would stop himself from crying and smile.

"Wow, your eyes really are beautiful," the voice came through as he narrowed his eyes to see his boyfriend talking to Christophe, "Like a cross between a hazel and-"

He was cut off roughly when he fell backwards, while Craig slammed his arms around the Jew, effectively cutting off any part of a man that tried to touch his beloved-

"Craig! What did I say about grabbing me with no real reason?" he yelled.

But it was okay.

**2) butterflies**

Craig blinked, before smiling softly at the sight of his boyfriend, sitting still on a rock.

Waiting for him.

He approached with caution, silencing all of his moves as he approached the male closer.

"Hey," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around his small kosher boy, holding him delicately against his broad chest as he looked off to what he was staring at, "A butterfly?" he whispered as the said insect flew past them.

"Yeah..." the absent-minded whisper came, and then leaned back against his boyfriend, "You know, they say that when butterflies mate, they go find others to mate as soon as their done."

The muscles around his waist tensed, he knew what he was talking about, "Kyle, I-"

"Don't," the male whispered softly, "Just don't."

**3) snap snap!**

The deafening sound of something snapping, so easily, so painfully, and everyone in the crowd quickly backed away when he stepped in.

His towering figure, at six-and-a-half feet, his menacing gray eyes striking people dead at a single glance.

And then, he just sort of stopped, as he saw Kyle Broflaski calmly get off of Thomas, "Fuck with me, I'll ignore you," the body-language spoke with complete confidence, "Lie to Craig about me," a malicious smirk that promised the truth reached upon his face, "I'll let you dream about that."

And then, he turned around, his confidence in his emerald eyes quickly replacing itself with surprise, and then everything disappeared as he closed his eyes, sighing softly, he shook his head.

"Kyle?" Craig's voice was low, soft, and husky, as he stared at Tokken and Cylde, who was helping Thomas regain his sanity, and his conciseness.

"Yes?" the smaller male asked, eyes opening to stare at his boyfriend, awaiting the yells, the questions, and the eventual break-up.

It never came.

Large, muscular arms wrapped around him and Craig sighed deeply into his hair, "Thank god you're okay..." he whispered.

**4) teddy bear**

"It's... cute," the words gritted out of his teeth.

"You don't like it, huh?" Kyle sighed deeply as he shook his head. Craig, seeing his boyfriend somewhat disappointed, shook his head.

"No. I... like it," the tone was so forced, and Kyle laughed.

The beautiful laugh that he loved.

Skinny arms wrapped around his waist, "I love you."

"I love you too," immediately warming up to the smaller male, he found himself falling deeper in love, if that were even possible.

"And the teddy?" the soft, almost childish tone came through.

The grumbled echoed from Craig, "I like it."

**5) collide**

"Jump!" Kyle was so scared, his back against the window, as the guy pointed the gun at him, "KYLE!" the screams from below was definitely Stan.

Meanwhile, the male in front of him, Tweek, pointed the gun at him.

"I don't wanna do this," he whimpered, "I don't want to hurt you! I don't! I-ARGH!" the scream broke off anything else.

"Tweek, calm down, calm-"

"THE PRESSURE!" the male said, so very scared.

_'Damn you, fatass!' _The Jewish male cursed, knowing very well who told Tweek to do this.

"TWEEK! DROP THE GUN!" he screamed.

"BANG!"

The gunshot silenced everyone and everything, and Kyle fell backwards from the third floor window.

A dull thud came when the gun dropped to the ground, allowing some of the officers to come and calm Tweek down from his craze.

And then, two arms gabbed for him, offering protection and warmth as long as he stayed in them.

"Kyle? Kyle-" the hoarse whisper came through and the emerald eyes opened o him.

"Hey Craig," he grinned, as he winced when the male accidentally rubbed against his wound.

And he allowed himself to relax into a slumber in his boyfriend's hug.

**6) oxygen**

"Kyle, I..." a gasp came from Craig as tried to get his smaller lover loosened his arms from his neck, he needed to breath sometime soon.

"I just... I didn't... I..." the male sniffled, his arms shaking with the rest of his body.

"Sh... It's okay," Craig whispered, trying to relax the male, and pulled him into a hug of his own.

"I... I'm sawrr-" the words were almost incomprehensible and Craig was just sighed happily.

He was just happy to live another day with Kyle

**7) tangled up**

"Kyle-"

Stan stopped dead when he opened the room, watching Craig, who was naked with Kyle on his bed, dark gray eyes snapping at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Marsh," the husky voice promised death as Stan felt his jaw drop to the ground.

The way that their legs tangled against each other like some form of exotic painting, with one of Craig's arm around Kyle's waist, while the other one gave him the middle finger.

"Fuck off."

Kyle stirred to move closer to the much larger male, wrapping his arms around his chest and hugged him close.

Stan fell over, unconscious with some red liquid dripping out of his nose.

**8) fairytales**

"Wait! Then what happened to her?" the desperate look in Craig's eyes flashed through and Kyle chuckled, amused by all this.

"The following morning, they found her dead. The snow piled around her on top of her and the ground around her was littered in matches."

A long silence came through as the larger of the two blinked.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's how "Matchbox" ends," Kyle said.

Arms came around him.

"You're warm?" he asked and the red-head nodded, "Okay, don't go anywhere."

A laugh was heard as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**9) footprints**

"It's Kyle," Tokken said before he was pushed off into the wall by the caller's boyfriend.

The football player angrily picked himself up and walked into the living room where the rest of the group was.

"Man, what crawled up in his ass and died?" he grumbled.

"More like, he needs to stick something up Kyle's ass," Cylde replied dryly.

"Point taken," Tokken dropped down onto the couch when Craig ran past them.

"I'm leaving! BYE!" he cried out.

Moments later, the door opened again when Kyle walked into their living room.

"Where's Craig?" he asked looking around for the person.

"Went after you, but the games on," Tokken said easily, pointing at the back door that fell shut.

"Cool," Kyle slid down next to him when the door slammed open once more.

"KYLE!" the low yell of Craig was met when the said male dropped next to him, tackling him in his arms before smashing their lips together.

An irritated sigh came from Cylde, but was quickly replaced with some form of surprised silence when Craig pushed the red-head onto Tokken's lap before ravishing his lips once more.

"Oh my gawd! CRAIG!" the male roared, a bright red blush appearing on his face.

He replied with a middle finger and then, grumbling darkly in Kyle's ear, who was very amused by all of this, "I don't like the footprint game..."

**10) just a memory**

A sigh escaped his lips before Cylde dropped his head onto the table.

"Craig, if you like him, then go get him!" he hissed.

"I... I... I want him to come to me though," he whispered.

"Dude, you broke it off on him by slamming my vase against the wall next to him," the brunette said dryly, remembering his friend's problem with his temper, and how Kyle is usually the only one that could calm him down, "He's not going to forgive you-"

He didn't bother finishing the sentence when the male dropped his head down onto the table, trembling softly.

A deep sigh came from Clyde, almost becoming a groan, as he quickly whipped out his phone, and began texting someone.

Within moments, a pair of thin arms wrapped around Craig, as he looked up at the puffy red eyes surrounding green orbs.

He smiled, and Craig hugged him tightly, and Clyde rolled his eyes before walking away.

**11) ice**

"Goddamnit," Craig sneezed, "I fucking hate i-ice!" he stuttered sneezing once more.

A laugh came from Kyle as he wrapped his arms around the black-haired male, "Glad to see that you're okay."

"Sh-shut up Broflaski!" he sneezed once more before falling back against the wall of his room while he adjusted himself in his bed.

The read-head shook his head as he took a seat next to his sick boyfriend.

**12) run away**

_"Just run away, from these lies..."_

Craig glanced, almost nervously at his smaller boyfriend, that sighed contently as he squeale, his arms clenched around "31 Minutes to Take-Off", the album by Mike Posner.

A small pout on his face, he grabbed the male and hugged him tightly.

"Craig?" his boyfriend was confused, but returned the hug.

He'd let it go, because he knew that he would never let go of the red-head. And the red-head would never let go of him.

**13) euthanasia**

"Make it painless for him," Kyle said easily to his assasin-partner.

"I know," Christophe grumbled.

"Hurry up," the red-head continued, glancing out the window, "I want to be with my boyfriend before I get caught."

"Shut up," the frenchman growled before he pulled the trigger, "Letz go."

"You got that right," the partner muttered as the two escaped via the roof.

The two went for some small talks as they quickly disappeared into the night.

"Can I craz at your-" Christophe attempted to say, as the two entered a taxi.

"Yes, Craig, I love you too," Kyle said lovingly into the phone and the assassin next to him grinned, a brilliant idea popping into his head.

"Oh yeah," he groaned out, loudly, "Yeah, right there, right, oh?" the bright red flush on the male's face wasn't good, "C'mon, Kyle," he purred out, "Lez go-oh!" he cried out, and then stole the phone from him, "Kyle iz my partner. Back ov."

The phone snapped and dropped into the male's hands.

"I hate you so much right now," Kyle whimpered as Mole laughed heartedly, wrapping his one of his arm around him, hugging him close.

"You are my partner," he grinned while his partner desperately started texting with Craig, trying his best to patch things up.

**14) somei yoshino**

The flowers fell, and Craig just stopped. Staring, gazing at the red-head, who looked up at the white petals floating around him, before turning around to look at his boyfreind.

And smiled.

Craig replied by jumping on him, hugging him tightly before dragging the two off the road and behind a tree to have some fun.

**15) sweet dreams**

He always felt better when he wiggled himself against him.

All fear disappeared and the raven-haired male smiled contently, cradling the body next to him closer.

"Sweet dream?" Kyle muttered in my chest and Craig chuckled.

"No, it's not a dream."


	2. I Don't Plan To

Warning: Cryle, angst, abuse, cursing, fighting, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: It's supposed to be Cryle.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**16) think of me and I'll be there**

And all he thought was, _'Where could be he? Why couldn't he be here with me? Wh-'_

But all thoughts disappear when the male turned to the tapping sound on the window, and there he was, a bright smile on his face, the window opened so that Kyle fell straight into Craig's arms.

"I was just thinking of you too..." he whispered softly.

"That's probably why I appeared," the male laughed.

**17) orange; color**

The way that Craig looked at him through the contacts.

Kyle found himself sighing deeply.

"What's up?" Kenny asked, coming in with that jacket! That jacket that was the same color as his contacts.

The male closed his emerald eyes as he looked around the room and sighed once more.

His best friend, concerned, sat down next to him, his arms swinging to get onto his shoulder, "Where's Craig? He usually never leaves you a-"

He stopped dead, as he pieced things together, he gasped.

"Did he...cheat on you?"

Kyle replied by flinching, and Kenny caught it, gritted his teeth he grumbled, "That bastard. Where is he?"

"Where is who?" the said male asked, walking in.

"You bastard-" Kenny yelled, effectively stopping the party around them, "Stop sleeping with people that aren't Kyle!"

"What?" the raven-head spluttered, clearly taken back.

Kyle gave his friend a confused look, "Kenny, what are you talking about?" he asked.

The male stopped, "That wasn't it?" He suddenly gave off a sheepish look.

Craig growled darkly, grabbing the red-head, and slammed their lips together, hugging him close, he growled, "What now? He's mine. Back off."

"Then why does he look sick?" the male shot back. He'll release the cheating charges. He won't release the fact that Kyle didn't look willing.

"That..." the male stopped, and looked down to the smaller male, finding out that emerald eyes refused to look at him, "Kyle?" he looked heartbroken.

Kyle replied by sighing, "I hate your contacts."

**18) the wrong words**

"But you're not ugly," the male whispered softly, wrapping his arms around his larger lover.

"That's a lie," Craig chocked, "Goddamnit," he pushed the arms away, "Don't lie to me."

"What do I have to gain from lying to you like this?" emerald eyes looked so much hurt that the gray ones that slammed shut.

"I don't know," the male said, shaking his head, "You might run off with Stan, and laugh it off."

"Do I seem that low?" the tone was dead, as the male chocked on his laugh, "Does that mean that the only reason why I would ever love someone like I loved you, that the only reason why I can't think of anyone without thinking about the one I love first, is only to trash them?"

Eyes snapped up at the words, as the male stood up to go towards him, "No, Kyle, I didn't mean that-"

"Don't you mean anything you say?"

"Yes-no! No! No! No..." the male caught himself.

The red-head sighed, and turned away before he was caught in a tight, yet gentle hug once more.

The one he fell in love with.

**19) northern lights**

"I'll take you there, one day," Craig muttered as the two stared at the museum pictures.

"Why?" Kyle asked, slipping his hand in with his loved one, "You're far more beautiful," he smiled.

A light pink flush appeared as gray eyes down-casted before he hugged the smaller one tenderly.

"Nearly not as pretty as you."

**20) broken dreams**

When Craig found Kyle on the sidewalk, sobbing his eyes out, he automatically went towards the male, ripping his jacket off of him and onto the smaller one.

"Sh, don't worry," he whispered softly, "It's okay, it's okay."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," the red-head continued to sob, "I wanted it to be with you..."

That really got the male, as he pulled himself away from the hug, "What?"

Emerald eyes were closed as Craig stared at the smaller male, wondering what the hell was going on, while the male chocked, "I wanted my... first time to be with you..." he whispered.

A broken dream. And when Craig got the chance. A broken person.

**21) sois un ange; be an angel**

"Craig, dear," he heard Kyle chirp happily, almost sarcastically as he coughed, his voice ripped up as bad as his throat, "Be a dear and pass me my reading glasses," he said.

A dark grumble escaped the raven-head as he did as he was told, dropping the glasses onto the sicker male, "There, happy?"

"Of course, smoochkins," the male flinched.

He felt really bad, forcing Kyle to sleep with him when he was sick.

But this, what the red-head was doing to him now, that was pure torture. Especially when he started calling him the 'cute' nicknames near Tokken and Clyde.

He sighed deeply, "I need a nap," he said aloud, a half-assed glare going to his love.

A nod came through, "Of course, Dearest," he said.

That bitterly sweet tone that could get anyone, even CARTMAN, to wince or be intimidated in some way, shape, or form.

He nodded, turning around to walk away, and then, the voice, a truly happier voice, took a form of a laugh.

Something he had yet to hear in a very long time.

"Craig?" he asked, coughing quietly as the said male turned around, awaiting his fate.

The red-head out-stretched his arms to the general direction of him, "Be an angel and give me a hug."

And he did.

The one kind of torture that didn't hurt him at all.

**22) ichi-go ichi-e**

It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him.

He slowly approached the male, knowing that if this failed, he might as well give up on his social life as it is.

It was always easier when he was with someone to cope with it.

"Craig," Kyle gulped as the said male turned around, and pulled an ear-phone out of his ear.

"What?" he asked, casually flipping him off.

A flinch but Kyle coughed, "Would you like to go to senior prom with me?" he asked, knowing well-enough that he probably just screwed himself over 28+ different times.

Starting with Cartman, who was laughing his ass off in the corner.

Gray eyes stared at him, before averting back to the locker, a soft pink dusting his face, he pulled the male into a hug, whispering huskily into his ear.

"I'd love to."

**23) candlelight**

Craig had to be strong, for his love. He couldn't allow him to see him so... uncool. Weak.

Vulnerable.

"You alright?" the whisper came and the male's attention snapped up. Small arms wrapping around him, the larger male felt himself lean into the touch.

He hated blackouts.

But when the candlelight glowed softly, it reminded him of the one hugging him softly, words gently guiding him through the night.

"I love you," Craig muttered, drawing his arms around the male before falling on him.

More like falling for him.

Deeper and deeper by the moment.

**24) love and hate**

"Dude. When Kyle first confessed his love for you," Stan grumbled over drinks, watching as Kenny, Kyle, and Butters were laughing over a couple of drink, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Oh yeah, when Kyle asked him out," Tokken grinned, "And Craig was such a homophobic prick," he grinned, "And ran away without answering."

"Man, that had to hurt Kyle badly," Stan shook his head, laughing, "He still has the scars from when he slipped on the floor and fell out the second-story building when he ran after you."

"I know, I saw," Craig sighed, feeling worse by the moment.

The drinks weren't helping fast enough.

Meanwhile, Tokken and Stan couldn't stop laughing, as they saw the other customers stare at them, some amused, some annoyed.

"Man, dude," Tokken wiped a stray tear on his face, "Oh god. I still can't believe you went back to ask him out."

"I love him," he whispered softly.

The other two sobered up some, and turned to see Kyle behind him, and slowly hugged his larger boyfriend.

"I love you," he whispered, and then turned to Tokken and Stan, "Stop bullying him guys, physical wounds have nothing against the mental ones," he scoffed.

Craig blinked, turning around in the arms, his eyes screaming for forgiveness he didn't understand why he had.

**25) the curtain falls**

And Kyle, he knew that this would happen one day. But even if he knew that it was going to happen one day, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

The act always ends with the curtain falling.

"If I had..." he whispered, the rain pattering against his face, he knew Craig was probably out of hearing distance.

He didn't care anymore.

"Even if I had," he chocked out, standing in front of Tweek, Cylde, and Tokken's home, knowing that Craig was there, "EVEN IF I HAD ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD!" he screamed, "WHETHER YOU WERE THERE OR NOT!" the words fell out of him, pitifully, "I WOULD LOVE YOU!" he screamed.

A deep shaky breath.

"I know that there isn't enough time!" he continued to yell, his voice getting hoarse, "There is never enough time when you love someone! But!" the dramatic pause came through, "I still love you! I want you to know that! Even if it makes me the asshole of your life! I need you to know that."

His voice quieted down, "Sorry, Clyde, Tweek, Tokken!" he called out, the rain successfully drenching him, like a drowned rat, "I owe that to you. And I owe it to Craig, any and every part of me, whether he loves me or not."

The final words were a parting burden, he knew that from experience. Turning around in the rain, he was held back, as someone held him tightly.

"Don't... go," the whisper came through, "Please. Don't... go," he almost begged.

"You'll catch a cold," Kyle said simply, "I said what I needed to," he almost sounded pitiful, "I can give you my love. And that's all I can give you."

"I know. I know," Craig whispered, "I know."

The curtains closed to finish an act.

And the curtains opened for the next act.

**26) "I never say the truth."**

"You are so beautiful," Craig visibly stiffened as Cylde stared at Kyle, licking his lips slowly.

A bright red blush appeared on his face, "T-thank you," he said, nodding his head.

Twitching, Craig wrapped one of his arms around the male, glaring dangerously at his best friend.

Or supposedly.

"I almost can't believe that you are dating Craig," he purred.

Kyle blinked, eyes softening, he nodded, "Yeah, he's... my boyfriend," he whispered, "I love him."

The brunette chuckled, "You're amazin-"

"Fuck off," Craig growled out, flipping his finger at him, "He's mine."

"Says the person that said he'll never say the truth about him," Cylde snapped back.

Craig visibly paled, and turned to Kyle.

"So, how is it?" the brunette asked softly, "You were played with the whole time."

A shrug as the red-head brushed it off, "Then I'll just play along, because it's the small moments that make me happy. Even if it doesn't make him happy."

Nuzzling his nose deep into the red curls, Craig sighed.

"I love you."

Cylde rolled his eyes, but deep inside, he felt really good for his friend.

**27) splash**

"No wait, stop! Stop!" the cries of his boyfreind made Craig drop everything and run to where the male was.

In front of the pool, with a white t-shirt and some green swim trunks.

"Kenny!" Kyle gasped.

"C'mon man, I swear that he'll like it!" Kenny grinned happily, dangling a bikini in front of the male.

"What? No! Craig is-"

"A guy, meaning, he gets turned on very easily," the blond was way to happy about this.

"B-but-"

"Kyle," he whispered out, coming out of his hiding spot, as he took one look at the bikini, "Wear it when we're in private," he growled out, "I don't want you to be looked at by a creeper."

"What? What are you talking-"

No chance to finish before Craig turned to him, licking his lips, he tackled the male into a hug, slamming their lips together, Kyle panicking on the way down and into the pool.

"Damn it, Craig!"

**28) dust**

"A-choo!" the soft sneeze, made Craig groan when the male stumpled back against him, "Gah... Sawrey," he mumbled out, "Damn... Dust..."

A chuckle as Craig wrapped his arms around the male.

"I love you."

"Shut up."

**29) silhouette**

Heart beating, thumping wildly against his chest as the red-head felt his back hit against the pole he was hiding behind.

The light shinned, creating that monstrous shadow before he carefully peaked out.

There was no longer anyone there.

Slowly getting out of his hiding place, a shot was heard, as Craig caught him in his arms, waving around his laser tagging gun.

"Gotcha," the confident smirk came through like always.

**30) hug!**

"Craig. Get. Off," the voice was stern as Craig pinned the male down before sighing softly, he leaned down further, wrapping his arms around the male, inhaling the scent of his lover, "Craig," the voice was softer as Craig slowly got up.

And walked away from his bed, putting some clothes on, he turned around to make sure Kyle was done.

Instead, he got a soft peck on his lips, before he grinned once more.

He didn't screw up so badly after all.

A soft sigh as Kyle hugged the male tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Always, babe. Always."

And Kyle couldn't muster the feeling that he was lying.


End file.
